The present invention relates to portable speakers and, more particularly, to a portable speaker mount that exposes the speaker's ports and control buttons.
Beats Pill® is a line of portable, Bluetooth® speakers produced by Beats Electronics®. The Pill is distinguished by its capsule-like form factor. The Pill uses Bluetooth® to connect to a device (such as a smartphone), and also supports near-field communication for device pairing. It also includes 3.5 mm audio input and output jacks. The Pill® charges over a micro USB port, and comes with a USB AC adapter. The device also includes a microphone so it can be used as a speakerphone.
A portable speaker, such as Beats Pill®, is used in many different environments (i.e. a golf cart or small boat). Most of these environments do not have adequate places to position the speaker safely and securely. Current mounts for the Beats Pill® cover the speakers USB ports and control buttons. Without access to the ports and control buttons, the speaker is limited and eventually runs out of battery power.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved mount that exposes speaker ports and control buttons.